


I Dare You...

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Dean's an idjit, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel goes to a party that he doesn't want to be at. He joins a game of Truth or Dare to make the night at least a bit better.Dean had to go to all of the parties, even the ones he didn't want to go to. A game of Truth or Dare makes his might much better.





	1. Castiel

Cas didn't want to go to the party. His best friend Charlie had dragged him here. She said it would be fun but as soon as they got to the party she left him to go make out with her girlfriend, Glida.

 

He should have known this would happen. It was senior year and yet he knew no one else in his grade, at least no one that would be at Gabriel Milton's famous end of the year party. The only person he knew here was Dean Winchester, the star football player, who he may have a tiny crush on. Way more than tiny. Dean wasn't only athletic but really smart and really kind. Cas had seen him with his younger brother and he was so gentle and sweet. The only bad thing about him was that he wasn't gay. He was as straight as Castiel was gay.

 

He stood in the corner, trying to avoid everyone. He would leave but Charlie was his ride home. Why did my car have to break down today of all days? He cursed himself internally. He didn't care about cars and had no idea about what was wrong with it. Maybe Dean could help. Cas had seen Dean working on his 1967 Chevy Impala, or as he called it 'Baby'. But why would Dean talk to a nobody like him? He was just the nerd who ate in the library during lunch and had never played sports in his life.

 

Over the noise of the crowd he heard "We're playing truth or dare in the basement." He remembered truth or dare from back in elementary school. It was fun then and Charlie wasn't leaving any time soon if it were up to her.

 

Cas hesitantly walked down the steps to the basement. He could here voices coming from behind a closed door at the bottom. He paused, unsure if he should actually do this. What's the worst that can happen? He instantly had a thousand bad endings to that question. Ignoring it, he pushed open the door.

 

He walked in, keeping his head down, and almost immediately ran into a varsity jacket clad chest.

"I'm so sorry." He said as the stranger said "Sorry." Cas looked up and into eyes of bright jade. He took in the sharp jawline and plush lips realizing as he did that this was none other than Dean freaking Winchester. He realized he had been standing there looking up at Dean for way too long. Castiel started to back away.

 

"Hey, it's Castiel right?" Cas froze in his tracks. Dean knows my name!

 

"Y-yeah, I mostly go by Cas though." Cas stammered, still a bit stunned.

 

"Ok, nice to meet you Cas!" Dean smiled and Cas thought he would faint.

 

"It's time!" Someone yelled out across the room. Everyone started sitting in a circle, like they were going to play Duck, Duck, Goose. And the game started.

 

It started out easy, simple things like turning your shirt inside out or how many people you've dated. Castiel was glad he didn't get that one, he had dated zero guys or girls for that matter (he figured out he was gay in seventh grade). Slowly the truths and the dares got harder with truths like what base had you gotten to and dares like to tell your crush that you like them. Again, Cas was glad he hadn't gotten that one. Though it did end with a new couple making out. Someone asked him Truth or Dare. Deciding not to be a wimp, Dean was watching him, he choose dare. Then he realized that the person who asked him was Gabriel Milton aka The Trickster. He had made a big mistake. Every dare that Gabriel had given out so far was humiliating.

 

"I dare you..." Gabriel had a thoughtful face and then his eyes lit up, "I dare you to kiss... Dean." Gabriel grinned his wicked smile. Cas turned, shocked, to Dean. Dean immediately started protesting, saying that he wasn't gay or anything. Then, Cas heard him say " Why would I want to kiss a nobody like him?" and Cas' heart just broke.

He turned and ran out of the room blindly, tears already filling his eyes.

 

He found an empty bedroom upstairs (it had taken a few tries, though he did find Charlie and Glida). How could I be so stupid? How could I possible think that Dean would ever possible like me? Now he probably knows that I like him, why else would I run out? School on Monday is going to be hell. He then heard the door opening. He looked up and there stood Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cas and hate to see him unhappy. Shall we see why Dean is there?


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's side of the story.

Dean didn't want to go to the party. He wanted to help his little brother study for his first finals, but he was the quarterback so he had to go to all of the parties, especially Gabriel's. He had arrived to the party fashionably late, as the popular kids tend to do. He drank a little, danced a bit and heard someone call out that they were going to play Truth or Dare. His friends all wanted to play so he went along with it. 

 

He walked down into the darkened basement. The game hadn't started yet so Dean stood awkwardly by the door. Then someone ran straight into him. He apologized and looked down into eyes that looked like they had stolen the sky. It was Castiel, the cute nerdy boy that Dean sometimes saw in the library. Dean was bisexual, his brother and mother knew and his father kind of knew. He figured it would be easier not to tell anyone else until college. Although if there was one guy Dean would defiantly date Castiel but Castiel had a girlfriend, a redhead whose name was Charlie. Realizing that Castiel was walking away Dean said "Hey, it's Castiel right?" 

 

"Y-yeah, I mostly go by Cas though." Cas, what a perfect nickname for this perfect boy. 

 

"Ok, nice to meet you Cas!" Dean smiled his smile that made all of the girls swoon (and maybe some of the boys). The poor boy looked as though he had a heart attack. Someone called out that the game was starting and Cas and Dean parted. 

 

None of the dares that Dean got were too bad (he never picked truth, it always ended with him spilling secrets). Soon his shirt was inside out. He definitely didn't take off his shirt extra slowly hoping Cas would notice his muscles from football. 

 

Eventually it was Cas' turn and Dean was very interested. Dean was suprised when Cas didn't pick truth, he didnt seem like a truth kind of guy. Dean didn't think Cas knew what he had gotten himself into. He had accepted a dare from The Trickster. 

"I dare you to kiss..." What are you doing Cas? Despite having a girlfriend Cas looked like he had never touched a girl much less kiss one.",Dean." 

Not that it wasn't a dream come true but he couldn't kiss Cas. Not here in front of all of his friends. Besides, Cas had a girlfriend. 

So Dean protested.

"I'm not gay!" People weren't listening to him so as a last resort he said, "Even if I was, why would I want to kiss a nobody like him?" He looked up and saw Cas get up and leave.

"Son of a bitch."

Ignoring every instinct telling him to keep up his straight charade, he ran after Cas.

"Going to comfort your boyfriend?"

"Winchester!!"

Dean reached the crowded living room and caught a glimpse of dark ruffled hair and a tan trenchcoat going up stairs. Fighting his way through the dancing bodies, Dean finally made it to the stairs.

Once he reached the top, however, Castiel was nowhere to be found in the long hallway.

Opening a door he found two girls making out.

"Shit." He was about to apologize when he realized the redhead was Charlie, Cas' girlfriend. 

"What are you doing?!" The girls broke apart.

"Guess," the unknown girl said sarcastically.

"What about Cas?" 

"What about that nerd?" Charlie said dismissively. Dean was confused, who calls their boyfriend a nerd?

"You're cheating on him!" Dean accused.

"Cheating on..." Charlie's face lit up with realization, "Me and Cas aren't dating, I'm gay," she gestured to the other girl," and so is Cas."

"Cas is gay!!" Dean practically shouted. If he were a cartoon character his eyes would've bugged out of his head. This means I can date Cas and Cas can date me!

Realizing that Dean didn't know that Charlie hurriedly said, "I've said too much," and promptly shut her mouth. 

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" The other girl piped in.

"Right, uh sorry," Dean backed to the door. Dean closed the door and sighed. I was stupid and then I made a fool out of myself! Cas probably won't even want to date me. Dean slowly walked towards the next door, unsure if he should even continue looking for Cas. 

He opened the door, and found Cas sitting on the bed. Cas slowly looked up and red-rimmed blue eyes met green ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing from two perspectives could be so hard?


	3. Castiel (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finishes the story.

Castiel's eyes went back to the floor. He didn't know why Dean was here, this would just make people question his straightness. Maybe Dean was here to beat him up for liking him. Yeah, that's what is going to happen. So as he heard Dean walking towards him, he tensed up. Dean was a football player, he could probably punch hard. 

"I'm sorry."

That wasn't what Cas was expecting. Dean sat down next to him. 

"W-why?" Cas wasn't sure he wanted the answer to his question. 

"I lied," Dean explained, "I said that I wouldn't want to kiss you." Cas was very interested. Does this mean... No, he couldn't get his hope up. Cas looked up and found Dean's face an inch away from his own. 

"You know, you never finished that dare." Dean breathed.

Castiel lunged forward and pressed his lips against Dean's. And his world exploded.

It was better than he had ever imagined it, and he had imagined it a lot. 

After they broke apart, Cas did the single most stupid thing he had ever done.

"Aren't you straight?" Cas asked. Great, remind the only person you've ever wanted why he doesn't want you.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't gay," and Cas' heart broke, again, " I'm not gay, I'm bi." 

"You really had me going there!" Cas scowled.

Dean kissed him again and he forgot why he was mad. 

"What about everyone else?"

"Fuck everyone else." 

Cas and Dean eventually decided that they were going to go. Neither one of them had wanted to be at the party in the first place. Charlie didn't seem like she wanted to go anytime soon so Dean offered to drive Cas home.

As they walked outside Cas shivered. It was a surprisingly cold night for summer and Cas hadn't brought a jacket. They could see Dean's car only a little ways up the but Dean offered his varsity jacket anyway. Cas took it with shaking hands, almost expecting Dean to take it back. Wearing someone's varsity jacket meant that you were in a serious relationship. 

Once they reached Dean's car, Cas breathed, "She's beautiful." Dean grinned proudly. "She was my Dad's but he gave it to me for my 18th birthday."

After giving Dean directions to his house they drove in comfortable silence. Cas expected it to be awkward but it really wasn't, he felt as if he had known Dean for forever.

They pulled up to Cas's house, the windows dark. Cas was reluctant to leave Dean. Dean gave Cas one last kiss. Cas tried to hand Dean his jacket back.

"Keep it, you look good in it." 

Cas wrapped the jacket tighter around him. He waved goodbye and walked up to his front door. He looked back one last time before going in and saw the back of the Impala turning around the corner.

He lay awake deep into the night thinking about Dean and his soft lips. He knew he would have to face his peers come Monday but for now, he let himself be happy.

He woke up Monday morning dreading school (not school itself, he loved his classes, but everybody at school). He was looking forward to seeing Dean though. 

As he got dressed he put on his usual shirt and tie before throwing the varsity jacket on last second. If Dean didn't care what people thought, why not go for it?

His older brother Gabriel drove him to school, his car still out of commission. He got out, blinking in the bright sunlight before he was tackled by someone with bright red hair.

"You and Dean!" Charlie squealed. Castiel grinned, not everyone would be as excited as Charlie but it felt good to have her support.

Charlie and Cas walked into the school, Charlie going on about how perfect it was and how now they could do double dates. Cas almost immediately spotting Dean where he was talking with the rest of the football team. Dean turned towards him, their eyes meeting before Dean walked forward, grabbed the lapels of the jacket and kissed Cas hard. 

The hallway was suddenly silent. Dean put his arm over Cas' shoulders and they started walking down the hallway, Charlie right behind them. People parted as they passed. Later, there would be questions and maybe some bullying too. For now though, walking with the man of his dreams and his best friend, Cas' life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed? I, personally, don't like Truth or Dare but if it brings these two lovebirds together...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I, personally, am really bad at Truth or Dare but if it brings these two lovebirds together...


End file.
